


Lost in Republic City

by a_verysmallviolet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_verysmallviolet/pseuds/a_verysmallviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Need a ride, Avatar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Republic City

Typical, Korra groused to herself. The one day she headed into Republic City without Naga, she got lost. And the one day she got lost, it rained.

She stared enviously at the passing Satomobiles, whisking easily through the rain and puddles. Most drivers ignored her, or spared only a passing glance. With a sigh, Korra crossed her arms tightly and resigned herself to a long, cold walk.

There was a sleek slide of tires behind her, and she glanced back at the approaching car. Now, _that_ was a nice ride: pale grey color, with just a hint of blue, like the rain clouds in the South, and relying on sleek curves to accentuate the appearance instead of gold ornamentation. Only…she squinted at the driver. Was that…it was. Had he… he had. Oh, _damn._

Korra turned her back and resolutely prepared to ignore the car, but it pulled up to the curb, too close for her to pretend not to notice. The window rolled down.

“Need a ride, Avatar?” 

The chairman of the United Republic council rested his elbow on the seat divider, smiling with all the sweetness of a cobra. His ice-flecked eyes ran over her, taking in her bedraggled appearance and frizzing hair, and his smile changed subtly into a smirk.

“No, thank you,” Korra said frigidly, determined to salvage some of her dignity. Tarrlok shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

The window started to roll up.

“Wait!” Korra said, and grabbed at the door. The handle stuck; there was a faint click, it unlocked, and Korra scrambled in.

“Air Temple Island,” she said as she buckled her seat belt.

Tarrlok raised his eyebrows at her, and she realized he was waiting for “please.” She scowled at him instead. After a moment he shrugged and pulled back into traffic.

The inside of his car was as nice as the outside, all creamy leather and silver metal. Korra wriggled down into the plush seat, and caught the dismayed look Tarrlok gave. With difficulty she repressed a grin. Sure, it stunk to get caught in a rainstorm, but getting well and truly soaked did have its advantages…particularly when you were sitting on leather as expensive as this.

Maybe he was sulking, or just concentrating on the wet road, but Tarrlok didn’t say anything until the first red light. By that time Korra was staring out the window and lost in thought, so his question caught her doubly off guard.

“Did you not like the color?”

“What?”

“Of the car I sent you. Did you not like its color?”

“It’s okay.” Korra sank down in her seat and folded her arms. She could guess where this was going.

“Because,” Tarrlok said as the light turned green and the car sped forward with a quiet purr, “I really can’t think of any other reason a person with a car would be out walking in the rain. Unless you like that sort of thing.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe next time you buy someone a car you should make sure they actually know how to drive it.”

“…You can’t drive?”

“I’m from the South,” Korra said, staring out into the rainswept streets. “The poles aren’t exactly like Republic City.” 

She glanced over at him, and was gratified to see astonishment etched in every line of his face. Korra quickly pressed her advantage.

“Don’t deny the North is like that. I have cousins who live there.”

“Twenty years ago, maybe.” Tarrlok switched lanes deftly to overtake a tortoise-slow car, curling his lip at their indignant honking. “But this is – for La’s sake, this is a modern age. How do you not know how to drive?”

“Well, when did _you_ learn how to drive?” Korra asked sourly, irritated at having her jab so easily parried. She was starting to think walking would have been a better choice.

“Twenty-four,” he said. He was still smirking. Korra felt something hot pinch between her brows, and the desire to bring him down a few notches flared in her chest like flame.

“And how long ago was that?” she asked, making sure the acid in her voice matched his. “Fifteen years? Twenty?”

“Thirteen years, if you must know.”

“You’re – wait, what? You’re only thirty-seven?” In spite of herself, Korra sat up straighter in surprise. She’d always thought of him as close to Tenzin’s age, or at least well over forty. At any rate, _old_. Certainly not still in his thirties.

“Mm-hm. Youngest chairman ever. Youngest councilman ever, period.”

Out of the corner of her eye Korra saw his chin lift and his chest puff slightly. Great. Was there no way to avoid his ego?

“No.”

“What?”

Korra’s head swiveled, and her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. Tarrlok shrugged, a smile ghosting around his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you said that last bit about my ego out loud. And, for the record, the answer is no. The ego comes with the rest of the package.”

Was he laughing at her? He was. Spirits. Korra blushed involuntarily, and her inward fury only heightened the color. She crossed her arms and turned away to seethe. For a while the only noise in the car was the whisk of the windshield wipers and the soughing of the wheels on wet road.

“Should I expect to see you at the gala tonight?” 

“Yes.” Korra was determined not to say more than necessary. He twisted words so easily, but maybe he’d get the hint and shut up.

“Good,” Tarrlok said, and Korra rolled her eyes. She’d definitely been overly optimistic about him and hints. 

“It’s quite nice. I think you’ll enjoy it,” Tarrlok continued. He smirked sideways at her, his smile full of white teeth. “Maybe let your hair down a little.”

Before she could cause a traffic accident by strangling him, the car pulled up at the ferry landing. Korra pressed the seat belt furiously, but it jammed. Stupid - ! He was raising his eyebrows, his mouth was curling again, and _stupid –_

The buckle came free. _Finally._

“I’ll see you tonight, Avatar,” Tarrlok said drawlingly as she untangled herself and climbed out.

Korra slammed the door in his face.

The last she saw of him, he was pulling away, his arm over the passenger seat and his head turned to look behind him, and he was laughing.


End file.
